JP2005-344860A discloses a conventional controller which uses an output correction value calculated from a detection value detected at the time of executing a routine last time and a moving average value before a predetermined time when the rotational speed of a continuously variable transmission is detected by a sensor and a change amount in the detected rotational speed is above an upper-limit threshold value or below a lower-limit threshold value.